1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application liquid for forming a silica-based coating film, and a method for formation of a silica-based coating film using the application liquid.
2. Related Art
Silica-based coating films constituted with SiO2 as a principal component have been used as pre-metal dielectric (PMD) films for semiconductor devices, or as element isolation insulation films formed in STI (Shallow Trench Isolation) grooves.
Such pre-metal dielectric films and the like are generally formed by reflowing at high temperatures after CVD; however, a method of using an application liquid that contains a siloxane polymer was investigated, and has been practiced in recent years. The method of using such an application liquid is advantageous in that a silica-based coating film can be formed by baking at a lower temperature than the temperature of the aforementioned reflowing, and also the surface of the coating film is superior in flatness.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-254677